


Creek; sp

by deakybirch



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Idk its ok i guess, M/M, creek - Freeform, mostly just kissing, nsfw sometimes, south park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deakybirch/pseuds/deakybirch
Summary: anx·i·e·tyaNGˈzīədē/Submitnounnoun: anxiety; plural noun: anxietiesa feeling of worry, nervousness, or unease, typically about an imminent event or something with an uncertain outcome.(High school AU)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u like it I have a acc on Wattpad and I thought why not put it too here so

2:38 am  
"Good night -ACK- Craig.." Tweek said, hanging up the phone on Craig after he gave the monotoned 'night.'. Craig stared down at his phone, scrolling through his text with Tweek for a bit and then put his phone to the side to let it charged. He laid himself back, letting his crossed arms relax behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. He thought about Tweek a lot. He liked to think and talk to Tweek before he slept so he could dream about the blond easier. Craig groaned, his eyes fading as he looked at the blank ceiling. Eventually he did fall asleep, it being a nice deep sleep too.

 

4:34 pm

Craig was waiting outside for Tweek, finishing a cigarette and a vanilla late. He leaned his back against the brick wall, looking to the doors. He wanted Tweek out already. He smushed the bud of his cigarette down on the concrete, throwing away the empty cup in the trash beside the door. He stood and walked inside, seeing Tweek wasn't at the front counter. "Hey Mr.Tweak." Craig said. "Oh hello, Craig, how are you?" Mr.Tweak said, smiling to the teen. "I'm okay. Um, where's Tweek?" Craig asked. "Oh, he's at home of course. He said he didn't feel too well earlier so we let him off his shift early. You can go and check on him if you'd like." Mr.Tweak answered. Craig nodded his head and exited the coffee shop. He got into his car and then drove over to Tweek's house. 

He eventually made it and got out of the car and into the house quietly. He walked upstairs to Tweek's room, opening the door with out knocking. Tweek Screamed out, throwing away the razor behind his lamp, arms going behind his back. Craig shook his head, coming forward. "/Whats were you doing Tweek?" He asked, grabbing at the boy's arm, pulling it forward and looked at wrist, making Tweek yank his arm away. "N-None of You're-AGH- business C-Craig!" He yelled, warm tears going down his cheeks, wiping off his eyes with his other sleeve. "Tweek.." Craig let out weakly, heart almost snapping on the inside from seeing Tweek like this. "Just.. just come here please.." Craig begged, Tweek staring at him fearfully almost. Tweek came to him slowly. "Give me your arm. I need to see the damage you've done." Craig ordered, Tweek weakly lifting his arm to Craig. Craig gently held it, looking at the new and old scars. Craig's eyes were watering up, trying to let out tears. He couldn't show his weakness right now though, Tweek had to have someone strong in that moment. 

Craig brought Tweek to the bathroom and cleaned and bandaged him up the best he could. "How long have you been doing this?" Craig asked, Tweek being sat on the counter, head down. "A-Awhile.." he stuttered, small twitches and  noises coming out. "How long is a while Tweek?" Craig asked, making Tweek bite down on his lip. "I-I dont know!! GAH! TOO- MUCH- PRESSURE!" He started to tug at his knitted hair. Craig came closer and held his arms around Tweek, squeezing the small fragile boy in his arms. "Tweek.. just calm down alright? I'm right here.. nothing bad will happen, alright?" Craig said slowly, cupping Tweek's cheek gently. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before both of them began to gently kiss, Craig's hands resting against Tweek's hips while Tweek's hands were against Craig's shoulders. Tweek tasted like coffee and pastries. Craig loved the sweet taste Tweek gave off. Eventually they both pulled back, continuing to stare. "Craig.." Tweek let out weakly. "I-I'm sorry-GAH!" He whined, Craig cupping his cheeks once more to make him look at him again. "Don't say you're sorry Tweek. You have nothing to be sorry about Tweek.. I'm sorry for not figuring it out sooner." Craig said, Tweek's head down as he spoke. Craig hugged Tweek tightly once again. He leaned back looking over Tweek. "There. You all better now?" Craig asked, a small curl at the ends of his lips. Tweek nodded, a small smile on his lips too. "Y-Yeah.. I guess so."


	2. Chapter 2

Over the past few days, Craig had kept up with Tweek a lot more now. He made sure constantly that Tweek was alright and wasn't in a high anxiety or depressed mood. Eventually they were basically in a relationship. Maybe it wasn't so sexual, but defiantly more caring and loving.

When Monday came, Craig drove to Tweek's house and picked up the Blond, setting his hand out on the arm-wrest for Tweek to hold. Tweek's pale shaking hand held onto the tanner one. "O-Oh! I f-forgot your-ACK- gloves a-again.." Tweek said slowly, biting down on his bottom lip. "That's fine Tweek, I have more than one pair. I just like to feel your hand more with out them." Craig said, hearing the 'GAH' come out of Tweek, his  fingers laced with Craig's. They soon got to school, Craig parking his car and got out, going to the other side and opened the door for Tweek, helping him out and stayed close to him, shutting his door when he was completely out. They soon started to walk up to the school. He walked inside with Tweek, furrowing his eyebrows when he heard McCormick's voice. "Oooh, Tucker. The fag showed up with a boyfriend today huh. Of course it would have to be Tweek out of all people, that twink doesn't know left from right." Kenny said, getting a laugh out of some of the boys by him. Craig flopped him off. "Fuck off Mccormick, my business is none of yours-" Kenny interrupted him, "Actually, fuck you craig, and if you're gonna have a twink of a boyfriend, everyone else might as well know huh?" Kenny smirked, Craig's hand gripping on Tweek's hand tighter. "C-Craig.. don't.." Craig looked to Tweek. "Yeah Tucker! Listen to your little boy toy huh?" Kenny said, Craig almost growling and let go of Tweek's hand, punching Kenny directly in the nose quickly, both of them starting a fight as everyone backed up around them, Tweek almost crying and not knowing what to do. Craig continued to plummet Kenny, Kenny doing the same back. Craig lost what he was thinking, only thinking about all the anger he had for Kenny. Eventually teachers came and separated the strong teens, both of them pretty beaten up, but Kenny worse of course. Craig was a strong boy. Kenny was strong. But also was weak because he was poor.

The two were brought to the nurse first, fixed up and then brought to the principle office, both given suspension for a week. For Craig that was hell. He needed to be around Tweek. Eventually they were both brought out of school, the first thing Craig doing was taking a smoke in his car. He leaned back, trying to relax from the fight. He grabbed his phone and started to text Tweek.

Craig: are you okay?

Tweek looked down to his phone. It was lunch time so he had some time. The two boys took a while to fix up and punish. 

Tweek: im o Kay. Are you? 

Tweek was never the best texter, his fingers shook and his thumbs had no control when they were by a screen.

Craig: I'm fine. Kenny's the one everyone should be worried about. I think I broke that dick's nose.

Tweek: he dsrved I t

Craig chuckled at his boyfriends text, just wanting to hear his stuttering high pitched voice. It may not seem nice to others, but Craig thought it was great really. 

Craig: Yeah, I know. Sorry I fought him. He started talking about you and that's too much of a dick move. I had to snap.

Tweek: it s ok sy. I jus did n want yoU to get h yrt

Craig: well luckily it's me and I'm thick skinned. And I don't live like a fucking sewage rat.

Tweek: it i sn hi s fault tagt hes p or Craig :(

Craig: I know.. but he deserves it for all that shit he talks. He called you a twink and a boy toy?? What kind of shit is that! He didn't need to keep calling me a fag either. He's just a little bitch who doesn't know how to shut his mouth.

Tweek: i know craig. L unc id endibg soon. i gtg 

Tweek: i lovr yo u

Tweek:


	3. Chapter 3

Tweek hadn't called or text back Craig in a few days. Those days were pure hell for Craig. That burning sensation of feeling Tweek completely left him made him smoke almost a box of cigarettes a day. He was wasting more and more of his money on nicotine than even think about his gas. Craig was suspended from school too, so he wasn't even able to see Tweek. He was grounded as well from fighting Kenny. He was just trapped in his house with no way out to see Tweek. The only thing he had special left to him right now was his guinea pig stripe. All he did all day was just pet and hold the small animal on his chest. He wanted to imagine Stripe was Tweek but they were both too important to be replaced by anyone. On the last day of his suspension, which was about a week later, he was allowed to go back to school. He had never woken up and gotten to school earlier than that day. When he made it, he waited in his car and was looking out the window while smoking a cigarette. He had to get a quick one in before Tweek. He flinched when his car foot was open. Craig sighed, seeing it was just Clyde. "Hey Craiiig, I missed you. What did you do while you were gone? Well enough about you, mor getting about me, Me and Bebe are dating again!- isn't that great dude, I knew that i was irresistible." Craig was just staring at Clyde. "Do you know where Tweek is?" Craig asked. "Tweek? Oh uh.. well he hadn't been to school in the last few days.. well any-" Craig unlocked The door and pushed Clyde out, throwing his cigarette with him and quickly drove out of the parking lot. "Jesus- what's up with him?" Clyde asked, Token shrugging his shoulders. "Craig's always dramatic."

Craig got to Tweek's house, knowing his parents were working at the moment at the coffee shop. Craig got out of the car, having an extra key given by tweek to the house. He unlocked the door and walked inside, closing the door and ran all the way upstairs to Tweek's room, throwing the door open and turned on the light, hearing a groan from the bed. "Tweek!- Tweek!-" tweek sat up, pulling the blanket more over him. "C-Craig!? What-" he stuttered, eyes staring up at Craig. Craig grabbed Tweek's arms turning to see his wrist. He got down on his knees in front of Tweek, thanking any god he could think of when he didn't see any new cuts. "Fuck.. I'm /so/ so sorry Tweek.. I fucked up.. i fucked up so bad.. please- please forgive me.." for once, Craig was genuinely crying to Tweek. "Craig.." tweek let out slowly, placing a hand on Craig's hair. "It's okay.. I-I over reacted I-I guess.." tweek stuttered. Craig leaned up and placed a kiss against Tweek's neck, then jaw, then to his lips. "You didn't over react.. I did.. that's for sure.." he mumbled, sitting down beside tweek. He pulled Tweek onto his lap, arms wrapped around his waist, hands gripping on his Craig's face was stuffed in Tweek's neck. "H-How was your suspension-ACK." Craig shrugged. "It was horrible.. I was worried about you the whole time and i was also grounded because of the fight. I'm still gonna be grounded until next month. Kill me now." He groaned. Tweek let out a soft giggle with a twitching squeak. Craig's heart was being healed all the way up already. "Should I just stay here the rest of the day with you?" Craig asked, lifting up his head to look to Tweek. "I-If you w-want to-" he stuttered, arms relaxed around Craig's shoulders. Craig leaned back a bit, pulling one of Tweek's arms down to look at his wrist. "Tweek.. I'm so proud of you.." Craig said slowly, leaving a kiss against the old scars. Tweek let out a small smile. "I-I really t-tried for y-you! Y-you would n-never be a rea-ACK-son That I w-would do that." Tweek said, Craig nodding. "Well I'm glad I'm not a reason to.. I hope you have no more reasons to." Craig said softly, head laying against Tweek's chest.

They sat like that for a while. They just held each other and talked like that the whole time. Eventually it got close to three and Craig had to go home. I'll text you on my extra phone, alright honey?" Craig said, leaving Tweek a soft kiss. Tweek nodded. "Y-Yeah! I know." Craig nodded, soon leaving and went right home.


	4. Chapter 4

Even though Craig was in bliss with Tweek, he still had shit with Kenny to deal with. Since Ruby and Kenny's little sister Karen were friends, Craig went to drop her off. When he got there, he helped her with her bag before he got called a pussy by his little sister and flipped off. He locked his car and went up to the door, knocking. Karen answered it first, Ruby coming inside to go to Karen's room to play. Kenny on the couch, looking over with a smirk on his lips. "Can we talk outside." Craig asked. Kenny rolled his eyes, getting up and went over, coming outside with Craig.

When they were alone outside, Craig started off with, "okay dude, what the fuck. Why do you have to pick fights with me and make fun of my boyfriend to do it?" Craig asked, crossing his arms. Kenny chuckled. "Oh? You two and 'Twink' are back together again?" He hummed, seeing Craig flip him off. "Well.. it's just fun. And you're so sensitive." He sighed. "And I've been looking to date you for a while and I don't see how a complete spaz could beat out me?" Kenny said, crossing his arms now. "Kenny, Dude. You're so fucking fake that's why. You literally call me a fag everyday and you're the one asking me for a date? You're a ducking hypocrite of course I'm not gonna date you!" Craig furrowed his eyebrows, Kenny looking down. "What ever Tucker. I know you had a crush on me before Tweek. It's been obvious for years and everyone knew it. And then some- some fucking coffee addicted shit faced spazz comes to town selling his coffee and you fucking fall for him?! Do you see where my problem is here Craig?" Kenny complained, furrowing his eyebrows. Craig was silent. He ran his fingers through his hair, eyes looking down. "You know.. Kenny.. I genuinely didn't have a problem with you before.. and maybe even before tweek I could have had a crush on you. But.. but dude, that's over. And just because you still like me doesn't mean I'm going to leave my 'spazz' for you." Craig said. Kenny's heart shattered right there. "Yeah.. yeah I know." Kenny answered, trying to make the mood lighter. "But hey.. when you were beating me up I may have popped a boner huh?" Kenny chuckled, punching at Craig's shoulder. Craig hummed, gripping him off again while Kenny did the same. "Hey, take care of my sister while she's over here. She's already had dinner so don't worry too much about her." Craig said, then got back into his car. He waited till Kenny was back inside and then dropped his forehead on the wheel. He didn't even know what to say about Kenny. He sighed and eventually just left the house, driving back to his own.

Through that last month of grounding, the most he did at his house was playing with Stripe and secretly texting Tweek and making fun of Clyde with Token. And it just happens that Clyde and Token invited Craig and Tweek to a party the day Craig was ungrounded. Craig just wore something casual, wanting to be comfortable at least in that club. You never really had to dress to good to get into those types of clubs that are just for parties anyways. Token picked him up,, then Clyde, who sat in the front seat with token while Craig stayed in the back for Tweek to come sit in the back with him. They picked him up soon too, Craig held Tweek's hand when he got in. "Tokens the only single one here huh? What a loooser!" Clyde laughed. "You won't be saying that when Bebe breaks up with you again." Token said, rolling his eyes. It was a 30 minute ride out of town, but it was supposed to be worth it at least. 

They were in the party, Craig and Tweek were just on the wall, Craig's arm wrapped around Tweek's side, tweek stressing out from the pressure of the loud music. Around him. Token was on the wall too, but he was of course being flirted with to go out and dance. Clyde though was already met up with Bebe dancing out on the club floor. "C-Craig! It's s-so loud-TOO MUCH PRESSURE- AGH!" He squealed, Craig just pulling the boy closer to him, rubbing at his hip. "It's okay honey, I'm right here, don't stress out too bad okay? I even think that this party is really loud.. this is more like a club right? Parties are to celebrate something.. are we supposed to celebrate something?" Craig asked, trying to distract Tweek from the party. "I-I don't know!- ugh- aghh.." Tweek groaned. Craig looked down over Tweek and sighed. "Wanna go dance?" Craig asked, standing in front of Tweek. "N-Noo-no.." tweek shook his head. "Alright.. wanna make out?" Craig asked, Tweek squealing and blushed deeply. "I-Um! Uh- Okay?" He said, tilting his head. Craig lifted Tweek up a bit, Tweek's back against the wall. "Wrap your legs around me, I don't wan't you to fall." Craig said against Tweek's ear. He looked to Tweek again, feeling his legs and then kissed him deeply, running his fingers through Tweek's hair, both of them kissing each other deeper and deeper. They both were feeling way hotter now, not noticing the flash from Clyde's phone a few times. Not like Clyde ever had anything to do with it. They continued to kiss anyways, only stopping when token was ready to go home. Clyde decided to leave with Bebe, which was probably for the better anyways since he would have been talking about her the whole time anyways.

Token dropped them all off, Craig getting to his room and undressed, changing into just his underwear to sleep in. He looked over when he got a ding from his phone, looking from who it was. 

Tweek: i had f un tonigjt

Craig: I did too.

Tweek: do u think we could do that agains sometime somn ???

Craig: I see no reason not to. And maybe we can do even more after that?

Tweek: i se no reason notb to either

Craig: good. Then next time we could do more than just kissing?

Tweek: i hope so

 

Craig smirked a bit, putting his phone on the charger before wen't to take a shower and go to bed. He was ready for anything Tweek wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't read this if u don't like smut 

Craig after the text had become more needy for Tweek as the days went on. Today, he was going over to Tweek's to try and make the text happen. He new Tweek must have been a bit nervous about that text, since Tweek was a bit more jittery around Craig than usual, but Craig always calmed him down just by talking to him of course. Craig understood it enough, since he knew both of them didn't know how to be in a gay relationship completely, other than just love each other. 

Craig was at Tweek's front door. He knocked and hummed when Tweek's dad opened it. "Hello Craig, come in." He said, Craig stepping inside. "I'm here to see Tweek. He's in his room right?" Craig asked, Tweek's dad nodding. "Yes of course, would you like some coffee while you're here? We have plenty." The man asked, Craig shaking his head. "I'm alright, thank you." He then walked up stairs to Tweek's room, opening the door to see Tweek drinking on his coffee and messing with a game on his phone. Tweek looked over and let out, "GAH! CRAIG- W-What are you doing h-here?" His Head twitched, taking another drink of his coffee. "To see you." Craig answered, sitting on the bed and looked to Tweek. "Hey Tweek?" Tweek answered, "W-What?" "Do you wanna have sex?" Craig asked, Tweek saying, "G-GAH- WHAT- SEX? MY DAD'S HERE W-WE CAN-" Craig interrupted him, "We can be quiet. I can make you quiet." He said, Tweek blushing red as a cherry. "I-I don't know C-Craig! What if h-he just comes u-up here and- and knocks to be l-let in?" Tweek asked. Craig started to let his body lift up and down on the bed. "Your bed doesn't Creek. It would be easy Tweek. You know I won't let anything bad happen.. beside, it would be your first time anyways. Right?" Craig asked, Tweek nodding his head with a twitch. "I-I don't know s-still man.." tweek stumbled over his words. "If you don't want to-" "I-I DO!-" He squealed, Craig almost smirking at Tweek, who was squirming in his spot. 

They were both on the bed now. They had the door locked and all of their clothes off except for their underwear. "You sure you want to Tweek? I'm not going to force you." Craig asked. "Y-Yeah Craig-" he said, eyes looking away from Craig's. Craig nodded, then leaned down and started to kiss against Tweek's neck, Tweek letting out soft squeaking noises, not loud enough for his dad to hear though. Craig kissed down all the way to the top of Tweek's underwear, he slowly started to slide off Tweek's underwear, the boy letting out soft, "oh god"'s under his breath. Craig looked to Tweek's appendage and Then leaned down to kiss right beside his pubic area. He leaned up looking down over tweek who had his arms over his face to not let Craig see him. Craig slid his hands up Tweek's sides, then made his arms come off his face. "I want to look at you Tweek.. I love your reactions honey.." he said slowly. He took Tweek's legs and pushed them to Tweek's chest. Craig was prepared Incase they had sex. He reached down to his blue jeans and pulled out some lube that was in the back pocket. He rubbed some against Tweek's hole, then looked up to Tweek, the boy already sweating. "G-Go ahead.. I-I've already fingered myself b-before.." he mumbled, teeth clenching after his words. Craig nodded, then added another finger, pushing two fingers inside of Tweek slowly. He started to move them back and forth slowly, looking over tweek for his reactions. "Th-This feels dif-different when someone e-else does it-AH!-" he almost squealed, interrupted by Craig's hand over his mouth. "I need you to stay quiet Tweek. Alright?" Craig asked, it seeming more like an order than a question. Tweek nodded, gulping. Craig started to curl his fingers, that causing  Tweek's back to arch up and legs squeeze together tighter than before. "Right there?" Craig asked, curling his fingers in the same spot before, Tweek covering his mouth so a loud moan wouldn't come out. Craig knew and then added a third finger with more lube, starting to curl them too.

He eventually took out his fingers and pulled down the front of his underwear, his member coming out. He lubed himself up and pressed his tip against Tweek's hole, looking up to Tweek. "Ready?" He asked, Tweek twitching and nodded his head. The boy gasped when he felt Craig go inside. Craig stopped half way and let Tweek get comfortable. It felt painfully long for Craig but soon Tweek was comfortable. Craig started out slowly with Tweek, leaning over Tweek, hands on each side of Tweek's torso, Tweek's legs against Craig's chest. "C-Craig- ah!- more.." he whined slightly. Craig nodded, going a bit faster and deeper than before, doing everything that Tweek needed. Craig groaned out, going a bit harder than before. He was just staring at Tweek's face the whole time, seeing how Tweek was reacting. "F-Fuck.. honey- you're beautiful.." Craig said slowly, making Tweek blush and continue to slowly moan. Craig did at one time hit right against Tweek's special spot, making the boy squeal out a loud moan. Craig covered Tweek's mouth with his hand. "Shush Honey.." he whispered. I'm surprise, there was a knock against the locked door. "Yeah?" Craig said, continuing to move against Tweek, Tweek's eyes wide and worried. "I was just going to say I'm going out with Tweek's mother's for groceries. You boys alright?" Tweek's dad asked. "Yeah, we're playing uh.. a game right now. Sorry." Craig said, looking down to Tweek as he moved. "Alright, you two have fun!" Tweek's dad said, leaving the upstairs to down. Craig waited till he heard the front door shut and there was silence down stairs before he moved his hand away from Tweek's mouth. "WH-WHAT THE FUCK CRAIG?!" He squealed, gripping at Craig's shoulders, a lot louder now than before. "You don't have to let the whole neighborhood we're fucking Tweek. Jeez." Craig said, a small smirk at his lips. They both continued, and eventually they finished, Craig pulling out and cumming onto Tweek's thigh to finish. Tweek came earlier before Craig, so they were both pretty pleased. They both laid down next to each other after that, craig pulling his underwear up as Tweek laid there sweating and panting from the after math. Tweek turned into his side to face Craig. "W-Wow.." he mumbled out gently, scooting closer to Craig. Craig looked to him and then reached down his his blue jeans again and took out a box of cigarettes and a lighter, making Tweek groan. "R-Right now?" Tweek mumbled. Craig nodded. "My head's dizzy. This makes it not do that." Craig answered, lighting it and started to smoke, taking in a bit and blew it against Tweek's face. Tweek waved away the smoke and let out a 'ACK' when he did that. "It smells bad.." tweek mumbled, coming closer and held onto Craig's arm. Craig shrugged. "I like it.." Craig looked down to tweek and mumbled, "but not more than you.." Craig took another puff and felt a soft kiss against his shoulder from Tweek.


	6. Chapter 6

After the day they had sex, they were much more flirtatious and promiscuous with each other. Not like other people noticed it too much, but when their fingers tangled together to be held and Craig rub his thumb over Tweek's knuckle, or when Craig blows his smoke against Tweek's neck or face, or when Tweek would pull down Craig to his hight to whisper something to him. That was new for both of them. They both loved it though.. flirting made them wan't each other more every single day. They hung out with each other everyday, just at each other's houses or the coffee shop. Usually their houses so they could flirt and mess with each other more often. 

Right now, of course, they were in Craig's living room, tweek playing a game on the x-box while Craig was on the couch watching and smoking another cigarette. Craig hummed, looking at Tweek's neck and then to the boys jaw. He hadn't left any love spots against him yet, but it would be fun to.. wouldn't it. Craig came over, then pressed his lips to the back of Tweek's neck, tweek almost screaming and flipping his controller out of his hand, his character instantly dying by the mistake. "C-Craig!" He whined, turning his head to look back against him. Craig just flipped him off, tweek picking up the controller again and tried to play. Craig unbuttoned some of Tweek's buttons from the front and pulled it down a bit to see Tweek's shoulder blades, he let the hand with the cigarette hang over Tweek's shoulder. He then left a kiss against Tweek's shoulder, the boy letting out a soft 'ACK' trying to pay attention to his game though. Craig began to suck against Tweek's shoulder, his nose relaxing against the top part of his shoulder. Tweek smelled like fresh grained coffee and.. something else. It was nice though, Tweek always had the sweetest of smells. Craig left the little marks all over his shoulders, going as high as to the back off his neck where Tweek's hair covered his skin. He didn't want Tweek getting in trouble, so he placed the marks against places where no one would see them, only where Craig would. Tweek had twitched and squeaked through all of the markings, never having someone do that before.. Tweek wouldn't admit it, but he did love it. Craig hummed, laying his head against Tweek's back, then lifted his head and took another puff of his cigarette, looking at his back. "Beautiful." He almost chuckled, seeing the deep blush against Tweek's skin. He buttoned Tweek's shirt back up. "That was nice, right?" Craig asked. "I-I guess so- all you did was j-just suck my skin.." Tweek mumbled, focused to the game more now. Craig took another puff and then tapped the bud out on the ash tray and left the cigarette in it. 

As Craig sat there, it let him think of the past couple months. He still couldn't get the thought of Kenny confessing to him out of his head. What would it have been like if he went out with Kenny instead? Probably a lot dirtier.. Craig thought that at least. He only knew Kenny Mccormick as a player who fucks anyone he wants. Craig knew that wasn't all to Kenny, but that was as much as the blond showed off. Besides, his and Tweek's relationship was way healthier than his and Kenny's would have been.. he shook his head and stopped thinking about it, hearing Tweek yell, "DAMNIT" after he lost a game. "Tweek, honey, it's just a game." Craig said, Tweek and crossing his arms. "So!? It still p-pissed me off.. I-I've been trying to win this f-for hours!" He said, putting down the controller and wen't over to Craig, plopping himself down beside him and moved up to his side to lay against him. Craig let his arm relax around tweek, Craig feeling nice and warm on the inside. This was what he wanted, no doubt. They leaned against each other for a while, then Craig's parents got home, Ruby too.

"Alright you two, Tweek has to go home now." Craig's mom said, Craig sighing out. "Okay." Craig said, standing with Tweek and went out to the car with him. He opens the door and helped tweek get in and buckle him up. Craig got in too, buckling up and pulled out of the driveway and drove Tweek back to his house. "I had a good time with you today.. I do everyday, but I thought I just needed to remind you." Craig said. "A-Aw.. Craig." Tweek said in a small sweet voice, holding onto Craig's hand on the arm wrest. 

Craig dropped tweek off with a kiss and a 'see you tomorrow' and drove back home. When he got there, he was confused when he entered and saw Kenny. Craig walked further in. "What are you doing here?" Craig asked, his mom answering. "He's here because Karen is spending the night. Also, Craig you need more friends, I invited him to stay the night. You two are friends." Craig wanted to rip out his hair right then. He kept everything on the inside though. "Okay." Craig answered, having to bring the other teen upstairs to his room. Wasn't this just gonna be fun..


	7. Chapter 7

Craig let Kenny set camp out on his floor. Craig did have to get out his old sleeping back and spare a pillow and a blanket. It was the nicest he could do though. "Why are you spending the night Mccormick. Did you want to just stay here to torment me a bit more or talk more feelings?" Craig asked, Kenny rolling his eyes, taking off his jacket, being in his white T-shirt now. "Well /Craig/, I was invited remember. You should ask your mom that." Craig shook his head at Kenny's words. "But you excepted it." Craig said back. "Yeah, I did. Can I use your shower?" Kenny asked. "Yeah, go for it." Craig said, Kenny leaving the room. He felt like telling tweek, but also didn't want his boyfriend to be suspicious the whole time. He sighed, keeping his phone down and dressed into different clothes, wearing his white T and some boxers. He had already taken a shower that morning, so he didn't stress about it too much. He got into his bed, getting comfortable and started to just play a game on his phone before Kenny got back. 

Kenny soon entered the room, towel around his hips. "I was wondering if I could have some of your clothes to sleep in..?" Kenny said, Craig groaned, getting up and went over to his clothes drawer. "Here." He said, handing a nasa shirt and some boxer shorts over for Kenny to sleep in. "Go dress in the closet." Craig said, getting back into bed. Kenny did as he said and dressed in the clothes, coming back out of the closet and got onto the bed with Craig. "So~.. I was wondering all about you and Tweek's relationship. Since that seems to be the only thing you've been focused on lately." Kenny asked, being a bit pushy with it. "I focus on stripe just as much. We're doing fine." Craig answered. "Just fine? That's a bit boring Craig." Kenny said, Craig flipping him off after that. Kenny just chuckled. "Well, while we're here, let's drink." Kenny said, Craig about to say something until Kenny brought out a bottle of vodka. "There's beer in the fridge Kenny-" "beer is for pussies Craig, we're drinking hard vodka." Kenny said, unscrewing the cap and took a few gulps out of the tall bottle. He handed it over to Craig. Craig looked at it and shrugged. What could go bad? Craig took a drink out of the bottle, gagging a bit at the taste, and hot feeling of it going down his throat. "Burns?" Kenny chuckles, drinking more down. Craig hums, getting out a cig, hanging one to Kenny and got his own, lighting his and Kenny's. He began to smoke, leaning back against the headboard as they drank together. They both were just being dumb teenage boys, letting out drunken hiccups and laughs. 

It didn't take too long until they were down to the bottom of the bottle, Kenny drinking the last of it. "K-Kenny you took the rest.. that's no fair Ken." Craig said, taking in some smoke and blew it in Kenny's face, Kenny chucking and leaned foreword to Craig's lips that were in the position for kissing. Kenny placed his hands on Craig's thighs, leaning closer, Craig not stopping him. Their lips touched, Kenny leaning more into the kiss while Craig's hands went to Kenny's hips. Craig was just imagining it was Tweek mainly in this moment. Their kiss was hot and messy, both of them drooling against each other. They were kissing like that for almost 10 minuets before they both needed a small break to breath, Craig stuck his cigarette into the ash tray beside his bed, also Kenny's. "Why don't you sleep in my bed?" Craig said in a slurring tone, Kenny nodding and out the bottle beside the bed, getting into bed with Craig. They laid close to each other, Craig's arm over Kenny as they laid there. They eventually passed out, going right to sleep. 

Craig woke up in the late morning, groaning when he felt the pain in his head. He sat up, looking down to Kenny and widened his eyes. Fuck. Craig was almost panting, remembering last night completely.. at least the kiss they had. He felt like complete shit. He got up, going to the bathroom and washed his face. He started the shower and got in, head down. He was incredibly disappointed in himself. He was in love with Tweek but made out with the one person he thought he would never with.. he hit his head. He washed himself off and dried. Getting dressed in his bedroom in his normal attire. He needed to get out of that house. It felt suffocating.. he grabbed his cigarette box and exited the house, sitting on the front steps. He began to smoke, doing that usually but never in the morning.. he was /so/ angry at himself. He felt hate for himself. He gulped, clenching his jaw tightly. "I'm such a fucking idiot.." he mumbled to himself, eyes watering up now as he smoked again. "I fucked up.." he mumbled, trying to stop the stress, but the nicotine wasn't working. It would probably never work against the problem he had right now.


	8. Chapter 8

Eventually Craig went back inside, his cigarette out of his hand. His head was down. He walked into the kitchen and started to poor himself some orange juice, getting some Advil and took it. He just wished the headache was gone sooner than 30 minutes.

He let out a sigh, resting his hands against the counter. He flinched when he arms come around him. He immediately turned around and saw Kenny. "What the fuck dude-" he said, pushing Kenny back. "What do you mean what the fuck? You weren't acting like this last night." Kenny said, furrowing his eyebrows at Craig. "Well Kenny I was drunk last night!" Craig almost yelled, finger poking at Kenny's chest. "So what? You still kissed me- you made out with me with no trouble! So I get the right to say what the fuck dude!" Kenny got louder, pushing Craig again. Kenny got closer, squeezing Craig's jaw in his fingers. "Don't talk back to me like this Craig. You kissed /me/. I can tell Tweek anytime I want. I'll even tell him you held me when you slept." Kenny threatened him. Craig gulped, biting down on his lip. "You don't have any proof." Craig said back. "I have a picture of us together, maybe even one of you sleeping next to me. I think that's just enough. Don't try me Craig Tucker, I have shit on you." Kenny said, Craig leaning back against the counter. "Okay. So what are you gonna black mail me for?" He asked, looking into Kenny's eyes. "You're going to do anything I want or else I'll show and tell Tweek. Everyone knows he's fragile. If I told him that would break his heart Craig. You don't want that right?" Kenny smirked, Craig biting the inside of his cheek. "No. I don't want that. I love Tweek." Craig said honestly, gripping onto the side of the counter. "When are you gonna take your sister and go. It's too early for this shit. You have no use for me." Craig said, looking to the side. He just wish he hadn't got drunk.. Morley, he wished Kenny never even came over. He was only filled with hate for Kenny Mccormick. Kenny shrugged at his question. "When Karen wants to leave." He answered, Craig groaning to the answer. "Look Kenny, I know you have shit on me right now but I really need you to go. I don't want to deal with you right now." Craig said. He just wanted to punch Kenny right in the nose like he did a month earlier when they fought at school. Kenny always caused problems. Kenny stepped back. "I guess I over stayed my welcome. I'll get Karen. I'll text you when I get home though. And you /better/ answer me." Kenny said, leaving Craig there. Craig was frozen in his place. He didn't know what to do. He knew Tweek was so sensitive and anything that could hurt his emotional state a tiny bit could ruin the young boy and make him stress out beyond belief and let him.. hurt himself again. Craig shivered at the thought of it being his fault that Tweek did anything drastic. He wanted to murder Kenny if felt. Craig wouldn't murder him but he would if he could right now. He went and sat down at the kitchen table, laying his head down in his arms. He was just trying to think about what to do so Kenny won't use the blackmail or tell Tweek about what happened. Craig ran his fingers through his hair, headache just getting worse. His headache wasn't even from the drinking anymore. It was just the fact that the poor boy had him in a knot. 

Soon he heard Karen whining that they were leaving so early, but he didn't care. He wanted Mccormick out of his house. When he heard the front door shut he went over and locked it. He ran back upstairs to his room, getting his phone to see any text. Just two pictures from an unknown number. Craig opened it up, groaning when he saw himself drunk with Kenny, smiling and laughing. The other picture was him having his arm around Kenny while sleeping. Craig just stared at his phone. He noticed the splats of water falling onto the screen. He was crying.. Kenny made tough boy Craig cry. Craig sniffled, rubbing his eyes and went to his and Tweek's text. Of course Tweek wasn't awake yet, but he still wanted to talk.. maybe it wasn't the best idea to talk to him right now considering the situation, but he needed to hear his honey's voice to calm him down and help him feel better. He pressed 'call'.


	9. Chapter 9

Craig called Tweek. It took about three times until Tweek answered though. "G-GAH- Craig- it's 8 am on a Saturday! You know I-I was sleeping-" the spaz continued to ramble before Craig let him Tucker himself out. "I just wanted to hear your voice is all. I had a.. bad dream." Craig lied, laying back on his bead. He rubbed at his puffy eyes, blinking to make them feel not so sore. "O-Oh- well I'm here now Cr-Craig." Tweek said. "W..W-What did you dream Craig? You sound m-more nasally than normal." Craig hummed. "I dreamt.. I dreamt someone was threatening me and if I didn't do what they say they would take you away from me.. or hurt you I don't know. It just really made me upset." He said, sniffing in. He didn't wan't to sound like he was crying, but his voice was just naturally sinus filled. Crying definitely didn't help it anymore. "I'm sorry Tweek. It was just a stupid nightmare." Craig said, his voice going to a mumble. "N-No! Don't worry Craig- I have those all the time- GAH," Tweek said, trying to make Craig feel better. Craig let out a gentle sigh. Only if this was as much of a nightmare as he explained.. this was real life. "I love you Tweek." Craig said, thinking as if he could feel Tweek's heat on the other side of the phone. "I-I love you too Craig.. lots." Tweek said. "I'll let you go back to sleep now. I'll wake you up around a good time. How's 12 pm?" Tweek giggled at Craig's words, making Craig get a soft smile. "A-Alright Tiger.. Bye Craig." "Bye babe." Tweek hung up the phone first. After their call, Craig got a Ding from the unknown number before. Craig decided to name it Kenny before they started to talk.

Kenny: Hey Tucker

Craig: What.

Kenny: omg you don't always have to be so harsh

Craig: All I said was what.

Kenny: I know but you sound like a dick.  
Anyways- wydd, did you miss me?

Craig: I'm just laying down  
And no  
I didn't miss you Kenny

Kenny: see that's called being a dick Craig

Craig: I know I am but what am I   
I said that wrong

Kenny: omg Tucker  
You're so funny  
We should see each other tomorrow  
I know you probably don't want to see me today but you'll be cooled off by tomorrow  
Trust me

Craig: idk  
maybe, i have to check with my mom and Tweek

Kenny: you aren't doing anything with Tweek tomorrow, if you're gonna do anything, you can come over here and do meeeeee

Craig: ew

Kenny: shut up you know it was a joke

Craig: actually Kenny  
I didn't   
You send off mixed signals about everything how am I suppose to think when you call me fag one day and the next you want to suck me off

Kenny: you know I just mess around Craig  
Calm down  
If you won't hang out I was thinking about just inviting the spazz over or I go over to his house and spend some time with him  
You're all he hangs out with so why not

Craig furrowed his eyebrows. Tweek wouldn't want to hang out with the guy who tried to beat up his boyfriend and kept calling him Twink.. would he? Tweek is really forgiving. What if Kenny told Tweek What they did.. how would Tweek react? What would Tweek even say to Craig when he figured it out? Would he even say anything at all? These thoughts took over Craig's mind as he laid his phone down on his chest, becoming more and more overwhelmed with the thoughts of Kenny telling Tweek what happened. Craig Flinched when he heard a ding from his phone.

Kenny: Tucker? You ok?  
You left me on seen  
That's also a dick move fyi

Craig: I got distracted.

Kenny: that's okay  
I was thinking   
What if me you and tweek had a lil get together   
Or a lil thing called a sleep over tonight?? That would be fun wouldn't it

Craig: not really.  
You're black mailing me so you even talking about tweek makes me get worried.

Kenny: don't stress out about that too much Craig  
You're secret is safe with me as long as you don't piss me off  
Kay?

Craig: okay

Kenny: good.  
I have to go help Karen w/ something, I'll be back soon  
Make the plans to have a sleep over at Tweek's tonight  
I won't be too bad, I promise.

Craig: okay.

Craig gulped. He didn't want them to spend the night in the same house. But in the predicament he was in, he had to do what ever he could at the moment to make any plans Kenny wanted possible.


	10. Chapter 10

Craig had the call with Tweek. Tweek agreed, after about an hour of pestering and Craig's excuse of 'I'm just trying to make it up to Mccormick'. Tweek was bothered by the whole thing, but didn't put his opinion about it up forward. They were gonna have a sleep over that night, since Tweek's parents would be out for their regular date night. 

Craig felt honestly so bad about the situation.. but he was just so threatened and worried about what would happen if Kenny told any detail about their drunken night together. Craig sighed as he thought about the whole thing. He was packing his bag right now, bringing his essentials for going over to Tweek's. He texted Kenny earlier about the time and place, so he didn't have to deal with Mccormick so much for now. He used his free time to just watch tv and think about his mistake. When it was around 6 pm Craig got his bag, cigarettes, and phone, then headed out and drove to Tweek's house. All Kenny had to do was take a quick walk from his house to get to Tweek's. 

Craig soon arrived, going up to the door and knocking. Kenny answered, smirking in all his glory. "Tucker! Glad you could make it. Me and Tweek were just talking about some things.." Kenny tormented Craig. Craig followed behind Kenny over to the couch. Tweek was sitting, playing a game on his ps4. "Hey Tweek." Craig said, his spot being taken by Kenny who sat right beside Tweek. Tweek flinched and looked to Craig and back to his game. "Hi Craig- you can put your stuff up in my room, we were gonna watch a movie when you got here-" tweek said quickly. Craig followed his order and put his stuff upstairs, then came back down and sat on the couch. He looked over the blonds and hummed to himself. They both kind of looked alike. Kenny was a bit darker in every aspect, but both of them were white, blond, blue eyed, and didn't know how to really take care of themselves in a good way. Craig held his head in his hands. He really had a thing for train wrecks huh. Eventually Tweek won, Kenny giving tweek a soft pat on the back and a smile. That was Craig's job.. Tweek put down his controller after exiting the game, putting a CD in to watch a movie. "Kenny said we should watch this. It's good- he said.." tweek said, showing the cover of the cd to Craig. It was a horror movie. Of course Kenny would say this movie. Tweek had always been terrified of scary movies. They gave him actual fear and anxiety. Tweek then started the movie, getting on the couch next to Craig, the noirette wrapping his arm around Tweek. Kenny sat next to Craig too, since Craig was in the middle. Kenny smirked a bit, his finger playing with Craig's. Craig let out a slow sigh, letting Kenny do as he pleased. 

When the movie started to get to the jump scares and actual 'frightening' parts, Tweek was squealing and jittering the whole time. Craig had to keep his arm tight around Tweek during those moments. Craig of course just thought of this scary movie as another unoriginal scary movie. Like most now a days anyways. Kenny just got excited at the scary parts, laughing at it. They all seemed pretty opposite it seemed. When the movie ended, tweek had his face in his knees. "Are you alright, honey?" Craig asked, Tweek nodding his head. "I-It's just a movie Craig!" He exclaimed. Kenny nodded. "Yeah Tucker, don't get so scared." Kenny chuckled, getting up and took out the CD. "Hmm.. what should we do now?" Kenny asked, seeing both of them just looking up to him. "If you aren't going to say anything, I guess I have to pick it.. Truth or dare." Kenny shrugged. Tweek had his lips pierced. "Y-You sure? That game seems like a lot of pressure.." tweek stumbled over his words when he thought of the game. "Oh come on Tweekers, it's just a game. Truth or dare, simple." Kenny answered, sitting down on the ground in front of the couple. "Come on, we can sit in a circle and just do what ever.. pleeeaasee, it's better than watching another scary movie. Tweek, would you rather truth or dare or another round of terror." Tweek let out a 'GAH', and shook his head. "T-Truth or dare?" He let out, it sounding more like a question then answer. "Then come on. Sit on the ground and we can play." Tweek left Craig's side and sat down in front of Kenny. Craig followed suit and sat at the tip of the triangle formation they formed. "Who goes first?" Craig asked. "I will, I thought of the game." Kenny said, humming and let his eyes pan between them. "Craig, truth or dare?" Kenny asked. Craig thought for a second and said, "dare." Kenny sighed. "Didn't think you would say that uh... I dare you to undress only to your boxers huh? Tweek would love it, wouldn't you?" Kenny smirked, tweek just blushing. "I-I don't know-" tweek pulled his knees up to his chest. Craig groaned. "That's too much effort Kenny.." Craig let his head lean back, his hat falling off when he did so. "See, your clothes just want off of you already." Kenny chuckled. Craig just huffed. "I'm not doing it." Kenny rolled his eyes. "Okay, then Tweek has to do it if you don't." Tweek widened his eyes when Kenny said that. "what?! No! I won't get almost naked- im already cold as it is-" tweek exclaimed. Craig just groaned. "I'm keeping my pants on." He took off his jacket and shirt, leaving his hat on. "Good enough." Kenny said, poking at Craig's stomach. Craig covered his stomach and rolled his eyes. Craig looked to both of them, it being his turn now. "Tweek, truth or dare." Tweek flinched. "U-Um!- ahh.. truth?" He squeaked, fingers fiddling. "Hmm..who was your first crush?" Tweek shrugged. "Um.. maybe Red? I don't know.. I never liked anyone unless I actually had a good friendship with them.." Tweek nibbles on his lip. "Your turn." Craig said, tweek looking to Kenny. "Truth- or dare?" Kenny hummed. "Truth." Tweek thought for a minuet and said, "w-what's your biggest secret right now?" Kenny just smirked at his words, looking to Craig who was giving him a full stare back. "I don't know. Maybeee.. Im trying to kiss everyone of my friends. No one knows now except you two." Kenny crossed his arms. "Haven't kissed you /two/ yet." Kenny chuckled, seeing Tweek's reaction. They all went through a few more turns until tweek picked truth from Kenny and Kenny asked 'what do you think about me'. "W-Well.. Kenny I think you're really nice.. i know you beat up Craig- but you both forgave each other and I thank you for that.. I-I also think that you're a good friend mostly.." Tweek answered honestly. Kenny looked over Tweek and back to Craig. He bit the inside of his cheek. Tweek was pretty nice.. he had nothing against him.. he felt bad for blackmailing Craig over this.. "well.. thank you tweek." Kenny smiled, then let out a fake yawn. "Well, I should hit the hay, what about you two?" Kenny asked, standing up. "I already have my sleeping bag set out, I'm gonna go to sleep.. you two love birds can do what you wan't." Kenny left them with a happy smirk and went upstairs to sleep in Tweek's room. The two were silent for a bit until Tweek asked, "are you really friends with Kenny again..?" Craig just looked to Tweek and nodded. "Yeah, I guess." Tweek nodded. "Good.. I'm glad you made up." Craig nodded at Tweek. The poor blond didn't know half of it.. "we should go to sleep Tweek. Do you want to?" Craig asked. Tweek hummed. "I barely sleep anymore.. I'll try though." He stood up with Craig and went to the room, trying his best to go to sleep with Craig that night.


End file.
